


She's the Same, I'm the Same

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [25]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, femslash100, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac reunites with Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Same, I'm the Same

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - fireworks

Wallace is the one that tells her. He can barely manage to form proper words when he calls her. All Mac can hear is the three words that matter. _Veronica is coming_.

She knocks on the door. Veronica opens it. She’s the same. _She’s perfect_. 

Mac glances up, giving a small smile. _Veronica._ She has spent the entire day rehearsing this smile. This smile is the one that she desperately hopes says something along the lines of _I’m doing well here, you know, since you’ve been gone and I promise that I see you just as a friend and nothing more, well, unless you’re into it because then I might have had a total thing for you in high school but I didn’t mean to admit that and I’m sorry if I made things awkward._

Their hands touch as Veronica passes her the beer. The fireworks, the ones that she wanted to believe were long gone, they ignite once again. She tries to ignore the warmth, the electric feeling of Veronica’s skin against hers. But, it sparks something deep within her. _She should say something, shouldn’t she?_

As soon as the fireworks erupt, they fall to darkness. Wallace brings up Logan. Mac’s heart breaks again along the same creased pattern from the past. _So cliché._


End file.
